Okaeri
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Dan ia pun kembali...


Rating: K

Disclaimer: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano; Okaeri © Kao'Ru'Vi

Sumarry: Dan ia pun kembali…

* * *

><p><strong>Okaeri<strong>

© Kao'Ru'Vi

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu gelap dengan sebuah jendela yang tidak terlalu besar di sisinya. Dua sosok anak laki-laki terlihat di sana. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Salah satunya duduk di sofa, membaca buku. Yang lain bersandar di sisi jendela, memandang ke luar jendela dengan setengah melamun.<p>

"Kakipii…" Ken, anak yang berada di sisi jendela tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah temannya.

"Hn?" Kakipii, yang memiliki nama asli Kakimoto Chikusa, menyahut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Cewek bodoh itu belum kembali juga, _byon_?" tanya Ken.

Kali ini Chikusa menoleh dan memandang temannya itu dengan alis terangkat. "Apa kau perlu bertanya?" Ia membalas dengan dingin.

Ken cemberut mendengar kata-kata Chikusa. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu bertanya. Kalau anak perempuan yang ia tanyakan itu sudah kembali, tentu ia dapat melihatnya dan suasana tidak akan sesuram ini.

Chrome sudah pergi lebih dari seminggu. Katanya ia hanya akan mengikuti _inheritance ceremony_ Vongola, tetapi nyatanya sampai sekarang ia belum kembali. Dan itu, kalau Ken boleh jujur, membuatnya cemas. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ini sudah hampir dua minggu, Kakipii!" seru Ken kesal, bosan menunggu.

"Khawatir, Ken?"

Rona merah segera menghiasi wajah Ken. "Si-siapa yang khawatir, _byon_? ! Aku cuma tidak mau gadis bodoh itu kenapa-napa karena gadis bodoh itu satu-satunya perantara untuk bicara dengan Mukuro-_san,_ tahu!" Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Chikusa tersenyum tipis di balik bukunya. Tentu saja ia hanya menggoda temannya itu. Ia senang melihat reaksi Ken setiap kali ia menggoda Ken mengenai Chrome.

"Kakipii…" Ken kembali memanggil Chikusa dengan lirih. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada cewek bodoh itu…."

Senyum Chikusa segera lenyap. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Chrome. Sama seperti Ken, ia selalu berusaha menjaga Chrome. Alasannya tentu saja karena gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya perantara mereka dengan Mukuro, orang yang mereka hormati sepenuh hati. Alasan lainnya adalah, setelah sekian lama bersama dengan Chrome, Chikusa mulai menganggap Chrome sebagai bagian dari mereka. Dan ia yakin Ken pun memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"_Tadaima_…"

Chikusa sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Ken saat tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara lirih. Keduanya segera menoleh ke arah pintu.

Di depan pintu ruangan itu, seorang gadis berdiri dengan kepala menunduk.

Itu Chrome!

"Cewek bodoh! Kau kembali, _byon_!" Ken berseru senang seraya melompat menghampiri gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa ia terlalu jujur mengungkapkan rasa senangnya. "Ka-kau pergi lama sekali, tahu! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, bagaimana kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan Mukuro-san? !" Kali ini Ken mengubah nada bicaranya, memarahi gadis itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ma-maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir…" Chrome menunduk, meskipun tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut senang di wajahnya.

"Si-siapa yang khawatir padamu, _byon_? !"

"Ia hanya malu," kata Chikusa, yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Ken. Tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa tiga kata darinya membuahkan teriakan marah dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"A-ano!" Suara Chrome berhasil membuat Ken diam. "Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian," kata Chrome dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Chikusa dan Ken memperhatikan dengan tatapan ingin tahu saat gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

"…! !"

Orang itu, anak laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti nanas itu... Tidak salah lagi.

Selama beberapa detik, Chikusa dan Ken menatap orang di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"MUKURO-_SAN_! !" Setelah yakin dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, Ken segera menghambur ke arah Mukuro, memeluknya sambil menangis. "Mukuro-_san_ kembali, _byon_! Mukuro-_san_ baik-baik saja, _byon_!"

Chrome tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Oya, oya. Ken. Kau menangis?" Mukuro membiarkan Ken tetap memeluknya sebelum menoleh pada anak buahnya yang satu lagi. Chikusa masih kelihatan tidak percaya. Atau mungkin ia percaya, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

Mukuro tersenyum pada anak laki-laki berkacamata itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "_Tadaima_."

Ragu-ragu, seolah khawatir sosok di hadapannya akan hilang saat ia sentuh, Chikusa meraih tangan itu. Saat yakin sosok di hadapannya tidak akan menghilang, ia pun mendekati sosok itu dengan kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang basah.

"_Okaeri_, Mukuro-_sama_."

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Nggak bisa tidur gara-gara tiba-tiba kepengen banget nulis fic ini.

Sebetulnya ide ini udah lamaaaaaa banget aku dapet. Sejak Spade kalah kali, ya? Ato malah sebelumnya? Terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart dimana di fanart itu Ken meluk Muku sambil nangis, Chrome juga meluk Muku, dan Chikusa kayak ragu-ragu mau meluk, tapi Muku ngulurin tangan gitu ke Chikusa. Maniiiiis banget liatnya. Jadi pengen bikin adegan itu, deh.

Oia, karena ini dibuat dalam waktu yang sangat amat singkat, tolong dimaklumi kalo deskripsinya sangat minim. Mungkin juga ada adegan yang kesannya nggak ngalir.. Atau mungkin typo.. Ru udah ngantuk -plak-

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan terutama review.

Saran, kritik, dan komentar ditunggu~ :D


End file.
